HABIT
' HABIT '''is one of three antagonists in the EverymanHYBRID Slender Man Mythos YouTube series. It is believed to be a spirit or ghost, as it is known to have the ability to posess people, or inHABIT them. It is currently in the body of '''Evan', one of the three protagonists of EverymanHYBRID. Though, HABIT does occasionally give Evan control of his body back, for certain things. It also may or may not currently be a Slender Man proxy. In Fiction Wrestling, HABIT/Evan is currently signed to FWF. Background *'Series'-'' EverymanHYBRID / Slender Man Mythos'' *'Species'- Human or Ghost/Spirit (depending on form) *'Age'- 23 (when Evan) *'Height'- Unknown *'Weight'- Unknown *'Companies'- (Currently) FWF, UWE *'Debut'- FWF Show 1 *'Status'- Active *'Billed From'- New Jersey *'Allies'- The Rake (forced?), Vinny (when Evan), Jeff (when Evan), Damaged Rejects *'Rivals'- Vinny (when HABIT), Jeff (when HABIT), Paragon, Professor Pyg, Charlie Brown, the Punisher, Mummymon *'Unknown Relationships'- Slender Man (Proxy of or Rival of?) *'Twitter'- @HABITtheRABBIT Wrestling Career 'FWF' HABIT's first appearance consisted of him winning a Fatal Four-Way for the FWF Diehard Championship against Trip, Nick, and The Hunter. Personality HABIT's personality seems to change by the minute. One minute, he can be a casual joker. Next minute, he's trying to stab you with a machete. He was once described by TribeTwelve protagonist Noah Maxwell as "silly evil". Personal Life HABIT itself doesn't really have a personal life as he lets Evan take control with the majority of non-wrestling things. In Wrestling Finishers *''Seventh Trial (Pendulum Elbow to the throat) *''inHABITed ''(Running Tornado DDT) Signatures * ''Sixth Trial ''(Brainbuster) ** Avalanche * Decapitator * DDT ** Single Arm ** Tornado Single Arm ** Avalanche * Backbreaker ** Argentine * Sidewalk Slam * Top Rope Hurricanrana * Rolling Shoulderblock * Sitout Facebuster * ''Rabbit Chop ''(Tomahawk Chop) * Back Suplex Variations ** Hammerlock ** Combined with Kneebuster * Gourdbuster ** Belly to Belly * Frankensteiner ** Standing Avalanche * Enzugiri * Diving Legdrop * Dropkick Variations ** Diving Basement ** Roll-Through ** Missile ** ''D-I-E-D ''(Running while opponent is cornered) * Neckbreaker Variations ** Leaping ** Twisting ** Rope-Assisted ** Body Draped Rolling * Elbow Variations ** Slingshot Strike ** Basement Back ** Springboard Reverse ** Diving Reverse ** Rolling * Double Axe Handle ** Slingshot * ''Flair Knee ''(Kneedrop, with theatrics) * Front Russian Leg Sweep * STO * Inverted Bow and Arrow * Grounded Knee Strikes * Elbow Drop ** Diving * Moonsault Variations ** Diving Inside Cradle ** Springboard * ''Fifth Trial ''(Rude Awakening) * Jumping Back Rake * Sunset Flip Powerbomb * Rolling Firemen's Carry Slam * Backdrop Driver * Soccer Kick * TKO * Pescado * Leaping Rope Cutter * Hilo * Headstand Dropkick * Slingshot Corkscrew Splash * Tombstone Piledriver * Sidewalk Driver * Fish Hook Armbreaker * Crucifix Driver * Apron Death Valley Bomb * Slingshot Corkscrew Plancha * Swinging Tree of Woe Stunner * Gutbuster into a STO into a Pendulum Elbow * Suicide Dive * ''Last Chancery * 450 Splash Nicknames *Mankind's Bad Habit Entrance Themes *"Who Would Win A Rabbit?" by Animal Collective *"The Rake's Song" by the Decemberists Championships and Accomplishments 'FWF' *FWF Diehard Championship (1 time) Trivia *HABIT has implied that he was several of the world's worst serial killers and villains (by inHABITing), including Vlad the Impaler, Josef Menegle, and even Ed Gein. Category:Fictional Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers